


Love Wins

by kaimchana



Category: EXO
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaimchana/pseuds/kaimchana
Summary: Love happensLove hurtsLove returnsLove is complicatedLove wins “So, you’re the boyfriend?” tanong ni Soojung, hirap intindihin ang mga pangyayari, sa lalaki na ngayon ay nasa tabi ng lalaking noon niyang minahal, at mahal pa rin hanggang ngayon.“Ohh,” simula nito sa kanyang maganda at malalim na boses, “and you’re the ex?” pabalik na tanong ni Kyungsoo habang nakataas ang isang kilay, ang kanto ng kanyang magandang labi ay nakataas sa mapang-asar na ngiti.Lumingon si Jongin sa dalawa at isang tensyon ang bumabalot dito. Hindi niya alam kung ano ang gagawin niya, nakatayo sa gitna ng babae na naging importante sa buhay niya noon, at ng lalaking tinuturing niyang mundo ngayon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with another tagalog fic! This is purely inspired/based on Star Cinema's upcoming movie The Third Party. I dedicate this one to Kath, the one who gave me the prompt/fic idea and had patiently waited for me to finish this fic. I hope you like it! Any similarities with other stories is purely coincidental. I just based this off of the movie's trailer, and the rest is a whole story of my own. 
> 
> P.S. This fic is unbeta-ed. If there are wrong spellings and grammars, I deeply apologize. I'll update this once I've had a time to edit it! Enjoy reading!

 

Nasa isang bar si Jongin, nagpa-company party ang director ng department dahil sa isang successful na operation, nang makita nya muli ang babae ‘di niya akalain ay makikita pa nya. Si Soojung Jung. Ang babaeng nagsilbing mundo nya ng limang taon. Ang tanging babaeng minahal niya.

 

Napansin niya ito ng umalis ang mga kasama niya at iniwan siya sa bar para sumayaw, wala pa ang kasintahan niya kaya nag-decide sya na maghintay muna para dito. Iniikot nya ang kanyang paningin at dumapo ito sa isang pamilyar na matangkad na babae na bihis na bihis, at hindi napigilan ni Jongin ang ngiti na dumapo sa kanyang mukha. Nagtagpo ang mga mata nila at hindi maikakaila ang gulat sa mga mata ni Soojung. Anim na taon na mula nung huli silang magkita. _Noong naghiwalay sila._

 

“Jongin?” tawag nito nang nakalapit na siya. Binigyan siya ng ngiti ni Jongin at hindi napigilan ng babae ang ngiti na ibinalik niya sa binata. Maganda pa din siya.

 

“Soojung! How are you?” pangangamusta ni Jongin sa babae. Ininvite niya si Soojung umupo sa tabi niya at ipinag-order ito ng vodka with lemon, dahil ayun lamang ang iniinom ng babae.

 

Ngumiti si Soojung sa kanya at saka sumagot, “eto, same old, maganda pa din. Hahahaha!”

 

“‘Di ka pa rin talaga nagbabago,” pansin ni Jongin kasabay ng pabirong pag-iling.

 

“Ikaw? How are you? How’s the states? Kailan ka pa bumalik?” tanong ng babae pabalik.

 

Tumawa si Jongin at inikot nya ang upuan nya para humarap kay Soojung,”hinay-hinay lang sa tanong. Teka, sasagutin ko isa-isa. Hahaha.

 

“I’ve been fine. Did med-school and my internship in the states for 5 years. Kakabalik ko lang last year, actually,” sagot ni Jongin ng may ngiti sa labi. Tinignan nya si Soojung at hindi nya maikaila na namiss niya ang babae. “Namiss kita,” dagdag niya.

 

Yumuko si Soojung para itago ang namumula nyang mga pisngi, hindi mapigilan ang malaking ngiti na dulot ng sinabi ni Jongin. “Namiss din kita,” nahihiyang balik niya. Nagkatinginan silang dalawa at parehas natawa.

 

“Kamusta naman love life?” uminom muna si Jongin sa beer na hawak-hawak nya bago niya ibinaling ang tingin kay Soojung para sa sagot nito.

 

Bumuntong hininga ang babae at napa-iling na lang. “Wala. No comment. Jongin naman!” saway nito at hinampas si Jongin ng tumawa ang lalaki.

 

Tumunog ang phone ni Jongin at napangiti siya sa nabasa niya.

 

“Oh, I want you to meet my friend,” sabi nito at napatingin sa kanya si Soojung.

 

Isang pagod na buntong hininga ule ang nilabas ni Soojung ng humarap sya kay Jongin. “Kaya ko kumuha ng date ko, okay?”

 

“Ahhh,” tumawa si Jongin at nilapit nya ang mukha nya sa babae na iritable na ang itsura, “kaya pala yung dalawang nakadate mo parehas loko, no?” pang-aakusa nito.

 

“Fine, fine! Mabait ba yan?” tanong ni Soojung. Nakataas ang kilay habang naghihintay ng sagot ni Jongin.

 

Napangiti si Jongin bago siya sumagot, inaalala ang tao na agad pumasok sa isip niya, “Sobrang bait.”

 

Tinignan siya ng masama ni Soojung dahil masama ang kutob niya sa ganitong sagot ni Jongin. Nanlaki ang mata niya at hinampas nito ang binata sa harap niya.

 

“Panget yan, ‘no? Jongin naman eh,” inirap nito ang magaganda nyang mata at uminom sa baso niya. Napalingon siya kay Jongin ng humindi ito at sinabing “wait, ayun na siya!”

 

Sinundan ni Soojung ang tingin ni Jongin papunta sa crowd ng tao, at muntik ng malaglag ang panga niya sa nakita niya. Hindi maaari na ito ang ipapakilala sa kanya ni Jongin.

 

Isang lalaking naka-puting longsleeves at black na skinny jeans ang naglalakad papunta sa kanila. Mas maliit ito ng kaunti kay Jongin at meron itong pares ng malaki ngunit kumikinang na mata, ang itim niyang buhok sumasabay sa kada lakad niya, ang mala-puso nitong labi ay nakangiti. Isang anghel yata ang kaibigan ni Jongin.

 

“Jongin! Oh my god! Sino yan?” excited na tanong ni Soojung sa dating kasintahan. Nakalapit na sa kanila ang lalaki at isang malalim pero mahinahon na “Jongin!” ang lumabas sa bibig nito. Pati ang boses nito ay masasabi ni Soojung na mala-anghel sa ganda.

 

“Hey,” bati ni Jongin pabalik sa nakakatandang lalaki. Ang ngiti niya hindi maipaliwanag.

 

Lumingon sa kanya si Jongin, “Soojung, si Kyungsoo nga pala. Kyungsoo, si Soojung,” pagpapakilala nito sa dalawa ng may ngiti.

 

Inilabas ni Soojung ang alam niya ay pinaka maganda niyang ngiti at inilahad ang kamay kay Kyungsoo, “Hi, welcome to my life,” bati nito ng may kilig sa tono.

 

Isang tawa ang lumabas sa magagandang labi ni Kyungsoo at inabot nya ang kamay ng babae. “Hi, I’m Kyungsoo. Jongin’s--”

 

Sumabat si Jongin para ipakilala ang lalaki.

 

“Boyfriend.”

“My boyfriend.”

 

Para bang tumigil ang mundo nang bumagsak ang kamay ni Soojung at tinignan niya si Jongin. Tila di makapaniwala sa sinabi nito.

 

“Ha. Hahahaha. Nakakatawa kayong dalawa ha,” sabi niya na di makapaniwala. Uminom muli siya mula sa baso ngunit wala na itong laman kaya naman tinawag niya ang bartender na tila ay nakikinig sa usapan nila at may ngiti ito sa labi. “One more glass of vodka, please.”

 

Tumawa si Kyungsoo at ipinalibot nya ang kaliwang braso sa balikat ni Jongin. Nakwento sa kanya ni Jongin si Soojung pero ngayon nya lang ito makikilala sa personal. _Well, this is interesting._

 

“Sorry to break it to you, babe, but we’re not trying to be funny. I am Jongin’s boyfriend. See?” itinaas nito ang kanang kamay at ngumiti.

 

Sinundan ni Soojung ang kilos ni Kyungsoo at Isang simpleng ring band ang nasa magandang ring finger ng lalaki. Agad niyang ibinaling ang mata sa kanang kamay ni Jongin na nakadantay sa binti nito. At dito na niya napansin ang kaparehas na singsing. Napailing na lang siya at saka umalis, “I can’t believe this.”

“Kyungsoo naman, why would you do that?” tanong ni Jongin sa lalaki na ngayon ay nakaupo sa tabi na ngayo’y iniinom ang beer na kanina ay hawak niya.

 

Tumingin sa kanya si Kyungsoo, ang mga mata nito nanlalaki, gusto matawa ni Jongin pero nag-aalala siya kay Soojung, “do what?” tanong nito sa kanya.

 

Isang buntong hininga ang lumabas sa mga labi ni Jongin, “we could’ve explained it better to her, you know? Hindi yung ipapakita mo agad yung couple ring natin.”

 

“Hey, what’s so wrong about showing her our ring? Ayaw nya maniwala na boyfriend mo ko, so I did it. Anong mali dun? Eh boyfriend naman kita diba?” mahinahon na tanong ni Kyungsoo pabalik kay Jongin. ‘Di niya akalain na magagalit ang kasintahan dahil lang dun.

 

Tumingin sa kanya si Jongin, “it’s just. Come on, you know our story.”

 

“Yeah, so?”

 

Umiling si Jongin at saka tumayo sa kinauupuan nya at agad naman kumapit sa sa kamay niya si Kyungsoo “where are you going?”

 

“I’m going to find her and explain this. Explain us,” at umalis na ito. Nagkibit-balikat na lamang si Kyungsoo at umorder ng isa pang beer sa bartender na ngayon ay kilala na sila.

 

“LQ? Hahahaha,” tawa ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Umiling na lang si Kyungsoo at sinabihan ang kaibigan na bumalik sa trabaho.

  


\--

 

“Soojung! Soojung, wait!” tawag ni Jongin sa babae na natagpuan nyang naglalakad pa lamang palabas ng bar.

 

“Soojung!” tawag niya ulet at tumigil ito sa labas lamang ng pintuan bago humarap sa kanya.

 

“Ano?” sigaw nito pabalik. Hindi pa rin makapaniwala ang babae sa nalaman niya.

 

Hinawakan ni Jongin si Soojung sa kamay at tinignan ito sa mata. “Soojung, please listen to me first.”

 

“Kailan pa? Kailan ka pa naging bakla?” pagtatanong nito sa kanya at gusto ni Jongin na yakapin na lang ito nang makita niya ang mga luha na pumatak galing sa mata ng babae.

 

“Soojung--”

“Bakla ka na ba nung tayo pa? Ha? Jongin kaya ka ba nakipagbreak sakin kasi bakla ka? Ano?” patuloy nitong sigaw at di malaman ni Jongin kung anong gagawin niya.

 

Humugot muna siya ng hininga bago sumagot, ayaw nya makipag-sigawan sa babae.

 

“Hindi. Soojung, hindi. Alam mo na mahal kita nun,” pagsisimula niya.

 

Itinaboy ni Soojung ang pagkakahawak ni Jongin sa kamay niya, lahat ng galit at sakit na noon ay narananasan nya’y nagbabalik.

 

“Eh ano palang nangyari? Gumising ka na lang tapos bading ka na? Wow,” pang-aakusa nya pabalik. Hindi niya akalain na sa lahat pa, lalaki pa ang malalaman nyang karelasyon ni Jongin.

 

“Soojung, hindi!” sigaw ni Jongin at napatigil si Soojung sa pag-iisip niya dahil sa gulat. “He was there for me when we broke up! Sya yung andun sa tabi ko nung malungkot ako dahil sayo. Sya yung laging andyan para suportahan ako. Sya yung bumuo nung mga pieces na nasira nung naghiwalay tayo. I was so confused about my feelings because I’m trying to move on from you but he was there to for me! Then it just happened!”

 

“Jongin,” isang tawa ang lumabas sa labi ni Soojung, “Jongin hindi naman pwede na ganun na lang bigla yung nangyari.”

 

“Pero ayun yung nangyari,” balik ni Jongin sa kanya at yumuko ito. Hindi niya pinagsisisihan o ikinakahiya ang relasyon nila ni Kyungsoo. Kung hindi dahil kay Kyungsoo, baka hanggang ngayon ay nag-iinom pa din siya sa isang bar sa states at nakikipag-one night stand kung kani-kanino para lang punan ang space na dati ay para kay Soojung.

 

Napatingin sila parehas ng bumukas ang pintuan ng exit at lumabas si Kyungsoo mula dito.

 

“Are you okay?” tanong nito sa kanila.

 

Tumawa si Soojung at pinunasan nya ang mga luha sa mata at ang mga tumulo sa mukha niya. Tinignan niya muli si Kyungsoo at nakita niyang ang titig nito ay nasa kanya rin. Umiling sya habang isang di makapaniwalang tawa ang lumalabas sa bibig niya. Tinaasan lang siya ng kilay ng lalaki.

 

“So, you’re the boyfriend?” tanong ni Soojung, hirap intindihin ang mga pangyayari, sa lalaki na ngayon ay nasa tabi ng lalaking noon niyang minahal, at mahal pa rin hanggang ngayon.

 

“Ohh,” simula nito sa kanyang maganda at malalim na boses, “and you’re the ex?” pabalik na tanong ni Kyungsoo habang nakataas ang isang kilay, ang kanto ng kanyang magandang labi ay nakataas sa mapang-asar na ngiti.

 

Lumingon si Jongin sa dalawa at isang tensyon ang bumabalot dito. Hindi alam niya alam kung ano ang gagawin niya, nakatayo sa gitna ng babae na naging importante sa buhay niya noon, at ng lalaking tinuturing niyang mundo ngayon.

 

\--

 

Isang buwan na ang nakalipas mula ng magkita sila ni Soojung. Naghiwa-hiwalay sila noon matapos magpaalam ni Soojung na uuwi na siya dahil napagod siya sa mga nangyari.

 

_“Sige. Uuwi na muna ako. Nakakapagod at nakakaloka tong araw na ‘to,” pagpapaalam ni Soojung matapos ang matagal na pagtititigan nila ni Kyungsoo._

 

_Natawa si Kyungsoo at itinago niya ito sa isang ubo nang tignan siya ni Jongin ng masama. Tinaasan niya lang ng kilay ang lalaki, tila nagtatanong ng “ano na naman?” Umiling si Jongin bilang sagot at humarap kay Soojung._

 

_“Here,” nilabas nito ang business card. “That’s my number, text me if you’re free. Or if you need something,” pag-ooffer ni Jongin at di niya napansin ang pag-irap ng mga mata ni Kyungsoo._

 

_Tumango lang ang babae at tumawag ng taxi. Sinundan ito ni Jongin ng tingin hanggang sa mawala ito._

 

_Isang tawa ang narinig niya at ng lumingon siya kay Kyungsoo, umiiling ang kasintahan._

 

_“Seriously, Jongin?” sabi nito bago pumasok pabalik ng bar._

 

_“Babe naman!”_

 

“Babe naman,” pagmamakaawa ni Jongin. “Isang buwan lang naman daw eh.”

 

Inalis ni Kyungsoo ang tingin niya sa tea na kinakanaw niya upang tignan si Jongin, ‘di siya makapaniwala sa sinasabi nito.

 

“Isang buwan lang?” tanong niya at tumango naman si Jongin na parang isang mabait na aso. Gusto siya sapakin ni Kyungsoo pero naaawa siya sa magandang mukha ng kasintahan.

 

“Jongin, naririnig mo ba yung sarili mo?” ibinalik nya ang atensyon sa kinakanaw at umupo sa lamesa kung saan nakaupo din si Jongin.

 

Hinawakan ng nakakabatang lalaki ang mga kamay niya, binigyan siya nito ng mainit na pakiramdam. He always feels like home with Jongin.

 

“Kyungsoo, please. Kailangan lang talaga ni Soojung ng matutuluyan. Napalayas siya dun sa tinitirhan niya. Aalis naman siya after niya makakita ng malilipatan eh. May spare naman tayong room--”

 

“Jongin, ginawa kong studio yung room, remember?” sabat niya.

 

“Edi sa couch! Sa couch na lang siya matutulog! Come on, Kyungsoo. I can’t let her be. Kaibigan ko pa rin siya. Wala na yung parents nya, wala syang kapatid, wala syang masasandalan. Just for a month,” pangungumbinsi ni Jongin sa kanya. “Please?” dagdag nito at nag-puppy eyes pa ang lalaki sa kanya. Minsan ayaw maniwala ni Kyungsoo na 26 years old na ang lalaki sa harap niya.

 

Bumuntong-hininga sya at kung anu-anong thoughts ang pumapasok sa isip niya. Iba ang pakiramdam niya pero sana ay nagkakamali lang siya.

 

“Sigurado ka bang hindi-” gusto niya itanong kay Jongin ang nasa isip niya pero pinigilan na lang niya ang sarili. Hahaba pa ang usapan at malelate na sila.

 

“Hindi ano?” pagtatanong ni Jongin. Umiling lang si Kyungsoo bago ito tumayo para hugasan ang pinaggamitan nila.

 

“Sige na. Just for a month, Jongin. Only a month and she’s out,” pagsuko niya sa binata at agad nya naman naramdaman ang pagyakap nito sa kanya mula sa likod.

 

“Yes, hon. Thank you. Thank you,” paulit-ulit nitong sabi kada kiss nito sa pisngi at leeg nya. Natawa lang si Kyungsoo dahil alam naman niya na alam ni Jongin na malakas ang kiliti niya dun.

 

“Sige na. Jongin, tama na,” pagpigil niya dito. “Jongin, malelate na tayo!” pagsaway niya nang ayaw nito tumigil sa pag-attack sa leeg niya.

 

Iniharap ni Jongin ang kasintahan at nagtagpo ang mga mata nila, “kiss muna,” request niya dito at unti-unti niyang inilapit ang mukha niya kay Kyungsoo, pero agad itong inilayo ni Kyungsoo gamit ang kamay niya habang tumatawa.

 

“Ayaw ko,” pang-aasar nito.

 

“Kyungsoo naman eh.” Hindi gumalaw si Jongin sa kinatatayuan niya at tinignan ng masama ang nakakatandang lalaki. Tumawa lang ito at muntik na mapangiti si Jongin dahil gustoung-gusto nya ang tunog ng tawa ni Kyungsoo. “Ano?” tanong nito at gusto na siyang pisilin ni Jongin sa pisngi dahil di nito mapigilan ang pagtawa.

 

“Kiss,” sambit ni Jongin at pumikit siya. “Pag ako bumilang ng tatlo at wala pa rin, magsisick leave tayo parehas at alam mo na kung ano mangyayari.”

 

“Jongin, bawal tayo magsick leave, doctor tayo parehas,” pagdadahilan ni Kyungsoo pero natatawa na siya.

 

Hindi natinag si Jongin at nanatili itong nakapikit. “Isa. Dalawa,” pagsisimula nito ng bilang.

 

“You’re such an idiot,” tawa ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

 

“Dalawa’t kalahati. Kyungsoo, seryoso ako di talaga tayo papasok,” pagbabanta nito kahit na nakapikit ang mga mata. Tawa lang ni Kyungsoo ang narinig niya at gusto na talaga ni Jongin na siya na lang ang humalik. Pero hindi, hindi siya pwede magpatalo kay Kyungsoo.

 

“Tat-”

 

Isang “para kang ewan” ang dumaan sa tenga nya bago niya maramdaman ang pagdampi ng malalambot na mga labi sa sarili niyang mga labi na nag-aabang. Hinding-hindi siya magsasawa sa pakiramdam ng pagsayaw ng labi nila ni Kyungsoo. Nagsimulang gumalaw ang mga labi nila at lumapit lalo si Jongin at inilagay nya ang mga kamay nya sa maliit na bewang ng lalaki sa harap niya.

 

Kaya nya ito gawin magdamag, pero tinapos na ni Kyungsoo ang halik at inilayo niya ang mukha niya kay Jongin, ang mga kamay nya nasa magkabilang mukha nito. “Okay ka na?” tanong nito ng nakangiti at hindi na napigilan ni Jongin ang sarili. Ngumiti din siya at tumango.

 

“Isa pa,” pag-aaya nya pero kiniss lang siya ni Kyungsoo saglit at iniwanan na siya nito sa kusina.

 

“Mamaya na. Halika na, malelate na tayo.”

 

Sumandal si Jongin sa kitchen counter at tinignan si Kyungsoo na damputin ang mga coat nila bago ibaling ulit sa kanya ang tingin. Nanghihina siya kada nakikita niya ito.

 

“Jongin,” tawag nito. “Stop ogling my ass and get your ass over here.”

 

Natawa si Jongin at agad naman siya sumunod. Mahal na mahal niya talaga si Kyungsoo.

 

\--

  
Umuwi si Kyungsoo sa bahay nila ni Jongin at nakapatay ang mga ilaw dito. Nakaleave si Jongin at imposible naman na wala ito sa bahay nila. Binuksan niya ang pintuan at pumasok sa bahay matapos niya hubarin ang sapatos niya sa may pintuan.

 

“Jongin?” tawag niya ngunit walang sumasagot. Binuksan niya ang mga ilaw at agad na tumambad sa kanya ang couch, ang mga unan at kumot nakakalat sa may lapag. Napailing na lang si Kyungsoo at lumapit siya para ayusin ang mga gamit. Siguro ay lumabas ang dalawa dahil mukhang walang tao sa bahay.

 

Nakaka-dalawang linggo na simula nung nakituloy sa kanila si Soojung. Okay naman ang babae. May mga oras na may halata ang tensyon sa kanila kagaya nung isang gabi na nag-movie marathon sila at pinagbake ni Kyungsoo si Jongin ng cookies dahil favorite ito ng lalaki. Pagkabalik niya sa couch, nakita niya na nagbake din pala si Soojung ng brownies. Tumabi si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at ipinatikim ang cookies niya. Ayaw nya mang-asar pero hindi niya mapigilan ang sarili ng sinubuan niya si Jongin at saka kiniss ito sa gilid ng labi. Napangiti siya ng makita niya ang pag-roll ng eyes ni Soojung at hindi siya nagulat ng ipinatikim nito kay Jongin ang brownies na binake. Ngumiti sa kanya si Jongin at sinabi na hindi na talaga siya mahilig sa brownies. Itinuon na ulit nito ang atensyon sa movie na pinapanood habang kinakain ang bowl ng cookies na inilapag ni Kyungsoo sa binti niya. Nginitian ni Kyungsoo si Soojung bago umalis para i-check ang last batch ng binebake niya.

 

Alam nya naman ang kwento nito at si Jongin dahil kagaya ng sabi ni Jongin, saksi si Kyungsoo sa pagkaka-broken-hearted ng lalaki. Mag-batchmate sila noon ni Jongin nung highschool at college at kahit na nasa iisang circle of friends lang sila, hindi sila ang pinaka-close sa magkakaibigan. Alam niya ang tungkol kay Soojung noon pa man na nasa college sila, pero hindi siya kilala ng babae dahil nga wala naman dahilan para magkakilala sila. Naging malapit lamang sila ni Jongin sa isa’t-isa noong nalaman nila na roommates sila sa Medical University na pinag-applyan nila sa States. At dun niya din nalaman ang buong kwento ni Jongin at Soojung.

 

Mabait din naman si Soojung. Mabilis ito pakisamahan at hindi naman ito nakakaabala sa buhay nila ni Jongin nung nagsimula itong makituloy. Minsan pa nga ay tumutulong ito sa mga gawain bahay at minsan ay nagkakasundo naman sila ni Kyungsoo sa pagluluto. Pero hindi maiiwasan ni Kyungsoo ang mainis dahil nakikita niya, nakikita ng dalawang mata niya na kahit na may astigmatism ay malinaw sa kanya na may feelings pa si Soojung kay Jongin. Nararamdaman niya ito dahil sa tingin na binibigay ng babae sa matangkad na lalaki tuwing akala nila ay hindi siya nakatingin. At kahit masakit, alam niya na mahalaga pa rin para kay Jongin ang babae. May tiwala siya sa kasintahan niya at alam niyang hindi siya nito iiwan, pero ‘di niya maiwasan ang selos na nararamdaman niya tuwing nakikita nya na tumatawa ang dalawa ng magkasama. Maganda sila tignan. Parehas mukhang modelo dahil sa height nila at parehas maganda ang mukha. Kung wala sigurong feelings si Kyungsoo kay Jongin, baka sya pa ang nag-push dito na makipag-balikan sa ex-girlfriend niya dahil alam naman niya na perfect din sila para sa isa’t-isa.

 

Nawala si Kyungsoo sa iniisip niya ng marinig niya ang tunog ng sasakyan sa labas ng bahay nila. Siguro ay sila Jongin na iyon. Agad-agad siyang lumakad papunta sa pinto para pag-buksan ang dalawa, at kahit na isang ngiti ang gusto nya isalubong dito, hindi niya naiwasan ang inis ng makita niya na nakakapit sa braso ni Jongin si Soojung habang tumatawa ang dalawa.

 

Sumandal siya sa pintuan at tinitigan ang dalawa na tila ay nasa sarili nilang mundo, hindi man lang napansin na nakatayo na siya sa harap nila.

 

“Saan kayo galing?” mahinahon na tanong niya at nagulat naman ang dalawa ng makita siya. Agad na ngumiti si Jongin sa kanya at kinuha nito ang kamay ni Soojung na nasa braso at hinawakan ito bago hilahin papunta sa kanya. _Tangina._

 

“Kyungsoo! Nakauwi ka na!” bati ni Jongin sa kanya, ang ngiti nyang parang bata nakapinta pa rin sa mukha.

 

Hindi napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang pag-irap ng mga mata niya at pagsagot ng, “nakikita mo ko, diba? So, nakauwi na nga ako. Andito na ko. Saan kayo galing?”

 

Napawi ang ngiti sa labi ni Jongin ng maramdaman nya ang mood ni Kyungsoo at tyaka nya napansin ang pagkakahawak niya sa kamay ni Soojung. “Dyan lang--”

 

“Kumain lang kami,” pagsagot ni Soojung para sa kanya at ngumiti ito ng nakakaloko kay Kyungsoo na hindi napansin ni Jongin. Dahil kinakabahan na ang lalaki sa itsura ng mukha ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Ahhh,” tumango si Kyungsoo, “kumain kayo? Sana man lang nagsabi kayo. Di na sana ako naghintay,” sabi niya at hindi na niya kaya makita ang dalawa kaya iniwanan niya na ito sa labas ng pintuan at dumiretso na sya sa kwarto nila ni Jongin.

 

Nagkatinginan si Jongin at si Soojung, “may period yata yung boyfriend mo,” pang-aasar ng babae at siniko lang siya ni Jongin bago tumawa at sinundan niya na si Kyungsoo sa loob.

  


Pagpasok ni Jongin sa kwarto nila ay patay na ang ilaw, ang bedside lamp na lamang ni Kyungsoo ang bukas. “Babe?” Hindi ito sumagot.

 

Lumapit si Jongin sa kama kung saan nakahiga si Kyungsoo. “Babe, kumain ka na ba?” tanong nya ulit pero wala pa rin siyang natanggap na sagot.

 

“Kyungsoo,” tawag niya dito. Hindi pa rin sumasagot ang lalaki at alam ni Jongin na hindi pa ito tulog dahil hindi naman nakakatulog si Kyungsoo ng nakadapa.

 

“Kyungsoo Do, kausapin mo naman ako,” pakiusap ni Jongin sa lalaki na hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin gumagalaw sa posisyon niya. “Soo naman.”

 

Lumingon sa kanya si Kyungsoo at gusto maiyak ni Jongin sa blanko na mga mata nito, “ano?” tanong nito sa kanya.

 

“Kumain ka na ba?” pag-uulit niya ng tanong niya at ibinaling ulit ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya palayo sa binata.

“‘Di pa. Wala akong gana,” sagot nito ng tahimik. Ayaw ni Kyungsoo na makipag-away kay Jongin dahil dito pero hindi niya mapigilan ang selos na nararamdaman.

 

Umikot si Jongin sa kama para makita niya ang mukha ni Kyungsoo na nakalingon sa wall. Umupo sya sa harap nito at ibabaling dapat ulit ni Kyungsoo ang mukha niya sa kabila ngunit mabilis si Jongin sa paghawak sa mukha niya. “Soo, kumain ka na.”

 

Sinubukan ni Kyungsoo na alisin ang hawak ni Jongin sa mukha niya pero mas malakas sa kanya ang lalaki at pagod siya. Ayaw niya magpakita kay Jongin ng ganito. Ayaw nya na isipin ni Jongin na mahina siya dahil hindi siya mahina. Pero tao lang siya, napapagod din. Hinayaan na niya si Jongin at umiling lamang sya sa pakiusap nito.

 

“Babe, please. Tumawag sakin si Kuya Joonmyeon, sinabi niya na di ka sumama nung inaya ka nila magdinner,” pagtatantrums ng nakakabata. Nakapout na ang malambot na labi nito pero wala talaga sa mood si Kyungsoo.

 

“Jongin, pagod ako. Hayaan mo na lang ako matulog, please? Pwede ba? Pagod talaga ako. Hindi madali humabol ng mga bata,” pagdadahilan niya. Ayaw niya lang muna talaga makipag-usap sa kahit kanino ngayon.

 

Nahila pababa ang mga labi ni Jongin at gusto na nyang yakapin ang kasintahan. Alam niyang nagawa siyang mali pero paano nila ‘to maayos kung ayaw makipag-usap ni Kyungsoo?

 

“Dahil ba kay Soojung? Kyungsoo, nagseselos ka ba? Kyungsoo naman--”

 

“Jongin, ano ba!” Hindi na kinaya ni Kyungsoo at tinignan lang ni Jongin ang paglipad ng kamay niya ng biglang tumayo ang lalaki sa kama. “Ano ba sa pagod ako yung hindi mo maintindihan? Hindi ba pwedeng hayaan mo muna ako? Na bukas na lang tayo mag-usap?” sunod-sunod na tanong nito sa kanya.

 

“Kyungsoo, kapag di natin ‘to pinag-usapan ngayon, bukas parang wala na naman nangyari. Hindi naman pwede na kinakalimutan na lang natin. Ano bang problema?” balik sa kanya ni Jongin na napufrustrate na din dahil lagi na lang silang ganito kada nagkakaroon ng problema. Iiwas si Kyungsoo na pag-usapan nito, laging sinasabi na ipagpabukas na lang, pero kapag dumating na ang kinabukasan, ngingiti lang siya at sasabihin niya kay Jongin na okay na sila. Na wala yun. Na pagod lang siya talaga.

 

Inihilamos ni Kyungsoo ang mga kamay niya sa mukha niya bago ito isabunot sa buhok niya at bumitaw. Sinusubukan niya na huwag magpadala sa emosyon pero naghahalo-halo na ang nararamdaman niya.

 

“Tingin mo ba maaayos natin ‘to ngayon? Jongin, pagod ako. Pagod na pagod na ko. Anong problema? Ako! Ako ang problema kasi hindi naman dapat ako nagseselos eh. Kasi ako yung boyfriend mo. Di ba? Ako yung boyfriend mo eh at kahit may karapatan ako magselos, hindi dapat ako magselos kasi may tiwala ako sayo. Kaya ako, ako yung problema. Hindi ba? Ako naman talaga, di ba?”

 

“Kyungsoo, ano bang sinasabi mo--”

 

“Ako yung problema kasi ayaw ko na pag-usapan natin ‘to. Kasi ayaw ko na harapin na nagkakaproblema tayo. Kasi ayaw ko palakihin yung maliit na bagay lang naman dapat. Kasi ayaw ko na mawala ka sakin dahil lang sa pag-aaway na wala namang kwenta. Mahirap ba intindihin yun? Ha? Jongin? Mali ba na matakot ako na mawala ka sakin?” tanong sa kanya ni Kyungsoo at para bang sinasaksak si Jongin sa puso nang makita nya ang mga luha na pumapatak sa mga malalambot at makinis na pisngi ng mahal niya. Ngayon nya lamang nakita umiyak ang lalaki. At ayaw na niya ito muling makita. Sisiguraduhin niya na sa susunod na makikita niyang umiyak ito ay dahil na sa saya.

 

Pinunasan ito ni Kyungsoo ng madiin, naiinis na umiiyak siya sa harap ni Jongin. “Oo. Tangina, oo. Nagseselos ako. Maiiwasan ko ba? Jongin, kung ikaw andito sa lagay ko, maiiwasan mo ba na hindi magselos? Hindi ka ba magseselos kung makikita mo ko na inaalagaan yung lalaking dati kong minahal sa harap mo?”

 

Ayaw isipin ni Jongin dahil masakit. Ayaw nyang makita si Kyungsoo na may inaalagaan na iba bukod sa kanya. Muntik na nga sila mag-away ni Junmyeon ng makita niyang yakap-yakap nito si Kyungsoo noong magkakaibigan pa lamang sila. At best friend ni Kyungsoo si Junmyeon. Ano pa kaya kung makikita niya si Kyungsoo na may kasamang ibang lalaki na dati ay minahal niya?

 

Napatingin si Jongin muli kay Kyungsoo ng tumawa ito. Hindi mawari kung ano ang nakakatawa sa sitwasyon nila.

 

“Ahh. Tama. Hindi mo maiimagine kasi ikaw lang naman yung lalaking minahal ko. Simula’t sapul, ikaw lang, Jongin. So, pano mo nga naman maiintindihan, di ba? Kung buong buhay ko ikaw lang naman minahal ko,” pagpapatuloy ni Kyungsoo sa mahinang boses. Dahil ito si Kyungsoo Do. Hinding-hindi niya kayang sigawan si Jongin.

 

Ang pagsabi na nagulat si Jongin ay hindi sapat, ngayon niya lamang nalaman ito. Sa tatlong taon na magkarelasyon sila, ngayon niya lang nalaman na siya lang ang minahal ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya tinatanong ang lalaki dahil ayaw niyang malaman. Ayaw niyang isipin na meron mas mahalaga sa kanya dati sa buhay ni Kyungsoo. Nanginginig si Jongin ng sambitin niya muli ang pangalan ng kasintahan, “Kyungsoo.”

 

“Mahalaga pa ba siya sayo?”

 

“Ha? Kyungsoo, alam mo naman na--”

 

“Mahalaga pa ba siya, Jongin?” pag-uulit ni Kyungsoo. Ang mga sakit sa mata niya kitang-kita ni Jongin sa dilim at naiinis na si Jongin sa sarili niya dahil ayaw nya saktan si Kyungsoo pero ayaw nya din magsinungaling dito. Yumuko siya at sumagot ng mahina na “oo”, agad na iniangat ang ulo para tignan ang pagtango ni Kyungsoo, ang mga mata nito wala na sa kanya kung hindi sa pader sa likod ng TV sa harap ng kama nila.

 

“Kyungsoo, hindi ka naman dapat magselos eh. Alam mo naman na mahalaga siya sakin. Siya lang yung babaeng minahal ko. Nandoon ka nung umiyak ako ng ilang gabi dahil sa kanya. Kyungsoo, hindi mawawala yung mahalaga siya sakin pero ayun na yun,” pagsagot ni Jongin sa mga tanong ni Kyungsoo. Hindi pa rin umiimik ang lalaki na ngayon ay nakaupo na sa dulo ng kama, ang mukha nito’y nakatago sa mga kamay niya habang ang siko niya ay nakapatong sa mga binti niya.

 

“Soo. Soo, wala ka dapat ipagalala. Nakaraan na siya. Siguro yung nakikita mo, dahil lang sa ayun na yung nakasanayan ko. Wala na din siyang feelings sakin, nag-usap kami--”

 

“Hindi ako tanga, Jongin.” Natigil si Jongin sa sinasabi niya at sinundan ng tingin ang paglingon sa kanya ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Hindi ako tanga. Nakikita ko kung paano sya tumingin sayo, Jongin. Ramdam ko dito,” itinuro ni Kyungsoo ang dibdib niya kung nasaan ang puso, “yung sakit. Alam mo kung bakit?”

 

Tumayo si Jongin para lapitan ang kasintahan, “Kyungsoo, hindi ganun yun.”

 

“Kasi nung hindi pa tayo, nung wala pa kong lakas ng loob na magtapat sayo, lagi akong inaasar nila Junmyeon dahil halatang halata na daw ako. Dahil iba na daw yung pagtingin ko sayo,” pagsisimula nya ng kwento at natigilan si Jongin. Nakatayo lang sya sa gilid ng kama habang nakatitig sa katawan ni Kyungsoo na nakaupo, ang ulo nya nakayuko pa rin.

 

“Tinanong ko siya,” pagtutuloy nito. “Tinanong ko siya kung ano bang itsura ko pag tinitignan kita? Kung paano nila nasabi na mahal kita,” pinunasan muli ni Kyungsoo ang mga pisngi niya dahil hindi na niya mapigilan ang luha.

 

“Sabi niya, ‘Alam mo kung paano namin nalaman? Kasi Kyungsoo kapag tumitingin ka sa kanya para bang isinabit niya yung mga bituin sa langit para sayo. Parang wala ka nang nakikitang iba kapag tinitignan mo siya at kung sumisigaw lang yung mata mo, baka sumisigaw na yun ng “Gago ka Jongin Kim, mahal kita”. Tinitignan mo siya na para bang siya yung mundo mo. Na parang siya yung araw na nagpapaganda sa kada umaga mo. Tangina, kung nagiging heart lang yung mata mo kagaya ng labi mo at kagaya sa animé, baka naging ganun na yun habang tinitignan mo si Jongin.’

 

“Nung una akala ko exaggerated lang siya. Alam mo naman si Junmyeon, kakasama kay Chanyeol lahat ng kwento nadadagdagan. Pero nung nakita ko yung tingin sayo ni Soojung, naintindihan ko na. Napatunayan ko na totoo nga. Kasi ganoon din yung tingin niya sayo eh. Na para bang ikaw yung anghel na nagmula sa langit para iligtas siya sa kagaguhan ng buhay na ‘to,” tinapos ni Kyungsoo sa tawa ang kwento niya at ngumiti siya. “Kaya huwag mo sabihin na wala na siyang feelings sayo. Dahil nakikita ko. Alam mo kung bakit ako natatakot?”

 

“Kyung--”

 

“Kasi minsan ganoon din yung tingin mo sa kanya. Lalo na nung pinagluto ka niya ng fried chicken dahil hindi maganda yung araw mo. Fried chicken, Jongin! Fried Chicken lang yung niluto nya para sayo, kaya kita ipagluto ng pang-five star restaurant na pagkain pero yung tingin mo sa kanya nun. Yung tingin mo sa kanya,” humikbi na si Kyungsoo dahil hindi na niya kinaya. Hindi na niya naituloy ang sasabihin dahil sobrang sakit na.

 

Agad-agad na lumapit si Jongin sa kasintahan at niyakap ito. Niyakap niya ito ng mahigpit dahil hindi niya maikaila ang mga sinasabi nito. Dahil nararamdaman niya din. At magsisinungaling siya kung sasabihin niya na ni minsan sa dalawang linggo kasama nila si Soojung ay hindi siya nakaramdam ng pangungulila sa dating sila.

 

“Huwag ka na umiyak, Kyungsoo. Ikaw lang. Ikaw lang talaga. Huwag ka na umiyak, please?” pakiusap niya sa lalaki na nasa harap niya at pinunasan nya ang mga luha nito gamit ang mga kamay niya.

 

Tinignan siya ni Kyungsoo sa mata at para bang tumigil ang mundo, para bang gusto na lang magising ni Jongin sa panaginip na ito nang lumabas sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo ang tanong na pinaka-ayaw niya sagutin. Ang tanong na dapat ay hindi naman siya mahihirapan bigyan ng sagot. Ang tanong na alam niya ay babago sa relasyon nila ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Mahal mo pa ba si Soojung?”

 

Lalong bumilis ang pagtubok ng puso ni Jongin at naiwanan siya na nakatingin lamang kay Kyungsoo. Gusto nya sabihin na “hindi. Hindi ko na siya mahal dahil meron nang ikaw. Dahil ikaw na” pero ayaw gumalaw ng mga labi niya.

 

Tumulo na naman ang mga luha galing sa mata ni Kyungsoo. “Jongin please, huwag ka magsinungaling,” pabulong na pakiusap nito. Ang mga mata niya at boses niya’y nagmamakaawa na sabihin ni Jongin na “hindi”. Kahit ayun lamang ang sabihin ng binata ay kakalimutan na niya ang lahat. Babalik sila sa dati at hahayaan lumipas ang isang linggo na andito si Soojung na parang walang nangyari. Na parang hindi umiyak ng balde-baldeng luha si Kyungsoo. Na parang hindi natakot si Jongin na baka ito na yung huling beses na mahahawakan niya sa bisig niya ang mahal. Pero naiwanan na nakatingin sa kanya si Jongin. At kahit na sa simula pa lang alam na ni Kyungsoo, hindi pa rin nabawasan ang sakit na nararamdaman niya ng mahanap niya ang sagot sa katahimikan ng lalaki.

 

Hindi niya napigilan ang paghikbi. Siguro nga, hindi siya ang bida sa istorya na ‘to. Napangiti si Kyungsoo dahil, tangina, baka sa buong oras na akala niya siya ang bida ay nakatago ang katotohanan na siya pala talaga ang kontrabida. Ang kontrabida na pumipigil sa pagmamahalan ng dalawang lead character. Yung masamang character na hindi papayag na magkatuluyan at maging masaya ang dalawang totoong nagmamahalan. Mahal niya si Jongin. Pero bida si Jongin sa istoryang ito at hindi siya sigurado kung siya ba ang kapartner nito o siya ba ang evil character na pumipigil sa pagkamit nito ng kaligayahan.

 

Pinunasan ni Kyungsoo ang mga luha at dahan-dahan niyang tinanggal sa mukha niya ang mga mainit na kamay ni Jongin. “Okay lang, Jongin. Okay lang,” pag-aamo nya dito.

 

Tila ba’y natauhan si Jongin ng maramdaman niya ang mainit na kamay ni Kyungsoo na nakabalot sa mas malalaki niyang kamay. Hindi. Hindi ‘to nangyayari.

 

“Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, huwag,” pakiusap niya dito pero nginitian lang siya nito at tiyaka binitawan ang mga kamay niya at tumayo. Agad-agad pumatak ang mga luha ni Jongin sa thought na mawawala sa kanya si Kyungsoo. Hindi. Hindi niya kaya. Kung kinaya niya ang paghihiwalay nila ni Soojung noon, hindi niya kakayanin ang pag-alis ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Kyungsoo, please,” mahina nyang pakiusap. Lumapit sa kanya si Kyungsoo at agad-agad tumayo si Jongin sa mga paa niya para yakapin ang kasintahan. “Kyungsoo, huwag ka umalis. Please. Huwag mo kong iwan. Kyungsoo, hindi ko kaya. Kyungsoo--”

 

“Shhh. Di kita iiwan.” Dinama ni Jongin ang paghaplos ng kamay ng mas maliit na lalaki sa likod niya. Kumawala ito sa yakap at pinunasan ang mga luha ni Jongin. “Huwag kang umiyak, hindi ka na gwapo,” pagbibiro nito at lalong tumulo ang luha ni Jongin dahil itong-ito din ang sinabi sa kanya ni Kyungsoo ng nadatnan siya nitong umiiyak sa dorm room nila isang gabi.

 

_Bumukas ang pintuan sa kwarto at itinago ni Jongin ang mukha niya at ang luha niya sa tuhod niya na nakatiklop sa katawan niya habang nakaupo siya sa kama._

 

_“Hoy Kim, kumain ka na?” tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya habang nilalapag nito ang gamit sa sariling kama. Walang imik ang lalaki sa kabilang gilid ng kwarto at napailing na lang si Kyungsoo ng marinig nya ang paghikbi nito._

 

_Isang pares ng mainit na bisig ang pumalupot sa katawan ni Jongin na nanginginig dahil sa pag-iyak niya. Ang mga maliliit na kamay ng kaibigan niya humahaplos sa likod niya na para bang sinasabi na “Okay lang yan. Huwag ka na malungkot.”_

 

_“Alam mo,” pagsisimula ni Kyungsoo na para bang nakikipagkwentuhan lang kay Jongin sa isang normal na gabi, na para bang hindi umiiyak ang lalaki na nakakulong sa bisig niya. “Alam mo naiinggit ako sayo. Kasi halos lahat ng babae sa klase natin may gusto sayo. Pucha, pati nga lalaki nababading sayo. Alam mo ba crush ka ni Chanyeol? Fuck. I wasn’t supposed to say that. So, secret lang ha?” Natawa si Jongin kahit na patuloy pa rin ang pagpatak ng luha niya dahil bakit ito sinasabi ni Kyungsoo ngayon?_

 

_“Jongin Kim, no homo, pero ang gwapo mo talaga. As in. Kung babae lang ako baka ako na mismo nag-alay ng sarili ko sayo.” This time, lumabas na mismo sa bibig ni Jongin ang pagtawa niya._

 

_Kumawa si Kyungsoo sa yakap at sakto naman iniangat ni Jongin ang ulo niya, ang mga luha bakat sa pisngi niya, at ang tumambad sa kanya ay ang scandalized na mukha ni Kyungsoo._

 

_“Huwag kang tumawa! Seryoso ako!” pagpoprotesta ng kaibigan niya at napailing na lang si Jongin habang may ngiti sa mga labi niya. “Para kang gago,” pagsaway niya dito._

 

_Umupo si Kyungsoo sa harap niya at ngumiti ng isang gilid lang ng labi niya ang nakataas, dito napansin ni Jongin na tama nga si Junmyeon, maganda talaga ang mga labi ni Kyungsoo. “Akala mo ba nagbibiro ako? Halikan kaya kita dyan?” muling pagbibiro nito at di alam ni Jongin kung bakit para bang tumigil ang mundo at bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya. Nagkakatitigan lang sila ng matagal at hindi alam ni Jongin kung bakit ba inaantay niya ang paglapit ng mukha ni Kyungsoo. Kung bakit inaasahan niya ang paggawa nito ng sinabi niya._

 

_Nawala ang tensyon sa kanila ng biglang tumawa si Kyungsoo. “Kinonsider mo, ‘no? I knew no one can really resist me,” mayabang na pagsasabi ni Kyungsoo._

 

_“Fuck off, Kyungsoo Do. Tigilan mo nga pagsasama kay Chanyeol. You’re supposed to be the quiet and sane one within our group--”_

 

_“At sino ka? Ahh. Yung friend namin na gusto pala mag-actor. Magaling magdrama eh,” pagbabalik ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. “Minsan lang ako mag-ingay kaya i-video mo na,” dagdag pa nito._

 

_Hindi alam ni Jongin pero natawa siya kahit na dapat ay ma-offend siya sa sinabi nito. Tumingin sa kanya si Kyungsoo at ngumiti ito. Hindi na nakailag si Jongin nang biglang may dumampi na malalambot na kamay sa mukha niya para punasan ang luha niya._

 

_“Ayan tumatawa ka na,” pagbulong ni Kyungsoo, ang ngiti niya hindi naalis. “Huwag kang umiyak ulet, hindi ka na gwapo sige,” pagbibiro nito at ngumiti lamang si Jongin pabalik. Tumayo si Kyungsoo at iniabot ang kamay kay Jongin. “Kain tayo?” pag-aaya nito at sino ba naman si Jongin para humindi sa tao na nagawa siyang pangitiin._

  


“Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, please. Dito ka lang,” pagmamakaawa ni Jongin. Sinusubukan niya lumapit sa lalaki na ngayon ay wala na sa yakap niya ngunit palayo lang ito ng palayo sa kanya. Umiling lang ito sa kanya at ngumiti bago kunin ang jacket na nakasabit sa may gilid ng pintuan ng kwarto. Dinampot ni Kyungsoo ang bag na ginagamit niya sa trabaho, hindi pa siya nakakapagpalit ng damit at lahat ng gamit niya ay nasa bag pa. Sinakbit niya ito sa kanya at tyaka tumingin ulit kay Jongin.

 

“Siguro, mas mabuti na bigyan muna kita ng space,” pag-eexplain nito.

 

Umiling-iling lang si Jongin na parang batang ayaw kumain ang gulay na isinusubo sa kanya. “Hindi ko kailangan nun, ang laki-laki ng kwarto natin. Hindi ko kailangan nun.”

 

Tumawa lang si Kyungsoo at ginulo ang buhok niya, isa yun sa pagpapakita ng mas nakakatanda na lalaki ng affection niya para kay Jongin. “Naguguluhan ka pa. This is good for the both of us. Huminga muna tayo,” sabi nito.

 

Wala nang nagawa si Jongin ng makita niyang dahan-dahan naglalakad palabas ng pintuan ng kwarto si Kyungsoo. Ang puso ni Jongin ay baon-baon niya.

 

\--

 

Nagising si Jongin sa mga kamay na yumuyugyog sa katawan niya. Yung liwanag ng araw tumatama sa mukha niya.

 

“Kyungsoo, can you please close the curtain, please?”

 

“Jongin. Jongin, wala si Kyungsoo.” Parang nabuhusan ng malamig na tubig si Jongin ng marinig niya ang pamilyar na boses ng babae. _Wala si Kyungsoo._

 

Napatayo siya bigla na ikinagulat naman ni Soojung. “Asan si Kyungsoo? Anong oras na? Baka late na kami,” pagpapanic niya habang hinahanap ang cellphone niya.

 

“Jongin, sabado ngayon. Off niyo ni Kyungsoo. Asan siya?” inosenteng pagtatanong ni Soojung. May pinulot ito sa lapag at iniabot kay Jongin, “ito ba hinahanap mo?”

 

Tinignan ni Jongin ang cellphone niya sa kamay ni Soojung. Tinignan niya ang kamay ni Soojung. Ang maninipis at mahahaba nitong daliri na para bang kandila, ibang-iba sa mga maliliit at matataba na daliri ni Kyungsoo na mukhang kamay ng bata kapag hawak-hawak niya. Na sa sobrang lambot ay ayaw na niyang bitawan. Para na naman sinapak si Jongin.

 

“Wala na si Kyungsoo,” wala sa sarili niyang pagsabi. Nagulat si Soojung at hindi na niya kailangan itanong kung bakit wala ang lalaki sa bahay. Hindi nga panaginip ang nakita niya kaninang madaling araw. Si Kyungsoo nga ang lumabas sa pintuan. Natigilan si Soojung. Hindi niya gusto na mangyari ‘to. Mahal niya si Jongin pero hindi niya intensyon na mangyari ‘to.

 

“J-jongin. Dahil ba s-saken? Kaya ba umalis si Kyungsoo dahil sakin?” pagtatanong nito ng may kaba. Ang pinakahuli nyang huling ay ang mawala ang kasiyahan ni Jongin sa piling nito. Nagiguilty siya. Hindi na dapat niya sinubukan humingi ng tulong sa ex-boyfriend niya.

 

Tumingin lang sa kanya si Jongin bago ito tumango. Napaatras si Soojung sa nalaman niya. Kitang-kita niya ang saya ng dalawa habang nakatira siya sa bahay nito. Naiinggit si Soojung pero hindi siya nagseselos. Habang tumatagal ay natatanggap na niya ang desisyon ni Jongin. Nakita nya kung paano tratuhin ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. At hindi naman naging masama sa kanya ang binata bukod sa mga pang-aasar nitong ngiti kada nakikipagpaligsahan si Soojung sa kanya. Tiwala siya sa relasyon ng dalawa. Alam niya na wala na silang pag-asa ni Jongin. Pagkakaibigan na lamang ang meron sila.

 

“Oh my god, Jongin. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. Dahil ba kahapon? Jongin, sorry talaga,” paulit-ulit nyang sinasabi, hindi niya alam ang gagawin niya dahil nakatulala lang si Jongin. “I was just kidding last night. Fuck. I’m so sorry--”

 

“Natatakot siya. Natatakot siya na baka iwanan ko siya dahil andito ka na ulet. Tinanong niya ko kung mahal pa kita,” umaangat na naman ang luha sa mga mata ni Jongin at agad syang niyakap ni Soojung. “Pero, pero hindi ako nakasagot. Gusto ko sabihin sa kanya na hindi. Na siya na talaga. Pero hindi ko nagawa. Hindi ko nasabi sa kanya kung gaano ko siya kamahal.”

 

Masakit. Masakit marinig sa lalaking hindi mo makalimutan na hindi ka na niya mahal pero tanggap na ni Soojung yun. Dahil naramdaman niya. Paulit-ulit kinekwento sa kanya ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na para bang isa itong Diyos na tagapagligtas niya. Ang mas masakit ay ang makita niya na miserable ang mahal niya at higit sa lahat, ang matalik nyang kaibigan.

 

“Jongin, I’m so sorry. Kakausapin ko si Kyungsoo. Ieexplain ko sa kanya na magkaibigan na lang talaga tayo. Fuck. I didn’t mean to drag you with me on my problems. I was planning on moving out today, you know?” paliwanag ni Soojung at totoo. Nakaayos na ang mga gamit niya dahil nakahanap na siya ng titirhan. Nabakante ang pinapaupahan na room ng kaibigan niya na si Jinri kaya naman agad-agad niya itong kinuha dahil nahihiya na sya sa pakikituloy kay Jongin at Kyungsoo.

 

Tumingin sa kanya si Jongin at mukha itong nawawalang bata. “Aalis ka na din?” tanong nito at gusto ng umiyak ni Soojung dahil ganito ba ang itsura ni Jongin noong naghiwalay sila?

 

“No, no. I’ll just talk to Kyungsoo, okay?” tumango lang si Jongin sa sinabi ni Soojung at binigay nito sa kanya ang phone niya. Bago pa man niya mabuksan ito, nagsalita muli ang babae.

 

“Jongin,” tawag nito at lumingon naman si Jongin sa kanya. “Ganito… Ganito ka din ba kamiserable nung naghiwalay tayo?” pabulong na tanong nito.

 

Inalala ni Jongin yung mga araw na naglalasing siya at kung sino-sino ang dinadala niyang babae sa hotel para lang gumising ng maaga dahil papagalitan siya ni Kyungsoo kapag hindi siya umattend ng klase. Nasaktan siya sa paghihiwalay nila ni Soojung dahil mahal niya talaga ang babae. Ilang buwan siyang miserable pero hindi naman siya nawalan ng pag-asa mabuhay noon. Siguro ay dahil na din nandoon sa tabi niya si Kyungsoo.

 

Napangiti si Jongin bago siya sumagot, “naging miserable ako, oo. Araw-araw nasa bar. Sino-sino kasama ko. Nasaktan ako ng sobra kasi mahal kita eh. Pero,” bumuntong hininga siya, “di ako nawalan ng pag-asa noon. Masakit, pero pinagpatuloy ko pa din lahat ng ginagawa ko. Hindi ko pinabayaan yung sarili ko,” napatigil siya, “wait. Let me rephrase that. Hindi ko napabayaan yung sarili ko kasi nandoon si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya hinayaan na maging miserable ako. Alam mo kung anong nakakatawa? Kasi pwede nya sabihin sakin na ‘wag mo na siya isipin walang kwenta yun marami jang iba’ para pagaanin yung loob ko pero hindi niya yun ginawa. Ang lagi niya lang sinasabi ay ‘may rason kung bakit kayo pinaghiwalay. Malay niyo pagtagpuin ulit kayo. Or baka hindi talaga kayo’. I never heard him badmouth you. Nung una sabi ko bullshit yung pinagsasabi niya, pero after two years of friendship, narealize ko, baka nga kaya tayo naghiwalay kasi may mas better. At habang iniisip ko yun, nakatingin ako sa kanya habang tumatawa siya sa joke ni Chanyeol. I’m sorry for leaving you for my dreams, but I’m not sorry for us breaking up. I found him. And I’m not ashamed to say that I’m gay. I’m gay for him. I know sya na talaga. Parang di ako makakahinga pag hindi ko siya makikita araw-araw. Hindi ko kaya yung thought na walang Kyungsoo Do sa tabi ko. I’ll give up anything if that means I can have him back. I’m sorry, Soojung. But I’m sure you’ll also find someone better than me. Someone who’ll treat you how you deserved to be treated. Yung ikaw yung magiging priority,” pagpapaliwanag ni Jongin.

 

Hindi alam ni Soojung pero naiyak siya sa speech ng binata. “I didn’t know you can be that cheesy. You didn’t even tell me na I’m your world when someone asked you what am I to you during our junior year. You just simply said ‘she’s not just my girlfriend. She’s also my best friend.’” Parehas silang tumawa at sumagot naman si Jongin ng “you are my best friend” na tinanguhan naman ni Soojung.

 

“Thank you, Jongin. Thank you for helping me. I’ll make sure Kyungsoo comes back to you. At iimbitahin ko kayo sa kasal ko,” pagbibiro nito. Nagpaalam na ito kay Jongin kumuha ng isang yakap bago ito umalis.

 

\--

 

“Jongin?” para bang isang anghel ang tumatawag kay Jongin. Nananaginip ba siya? Hindi niya alam kung paano at kailan sya nakatulog. Ang alam niya lang ay binabasa niya ang text nila ni Kyungsoo after niya buksan ang message ni Baekhyun na nasa apartment nito si Kyungsoo. Natawa si Jongin ng maalala niya ang message nito.

  
  


  1. **_Baekhyun Gwapo, sent 2:47am_**
  2. **_Kyungsoo’s Big Dog (Jonginnie)_**



_Wag kang magpapakita sakin, Jongin Kim. Babalatan talaga kita ng buhay kagaya ng pagbabalat mo sa fried chicken mo.  Pero dahil mabait ako, sasabihin ko na andito si Kyungsoo, at umiiyak siya, at dito ko na muna siya patutulugin. Huwag kang magtaka kung umuwi ‘to at makipagbreak sayo dahil akin na siya. :P_

  


Natatawa nyang clinose ang message at hindi mawala sa isip niya na bagay si Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Ipapakilala niya ang dalawa kapag okay na sila ni Kyungsoo. Napangiti siya. _Kyungsoo._

 

“Jongin, I’m here,” nagsasalita na naman ang anghel. Para bang ayaw na gumising ni Jongin.

 

Yumuyugyog ang kama at naramdaman niya ang mga kamay sa braso niya.

 

“Jongin, I swear to God, pag di ka pa gumising dyan kakagatin kita,” pagbabanta ng anghel. Pero bakit siya nito kagagatin? Hindi ba mababait ang anghel?

 

“Isa,” parang pamilyar ang boses sa panaginip niya.

 

“Dalawa,” narinig na niya ito. Sigurado siya.

 

“Kakagatin na talaga kita.” Nananaginip ba talaga siya? Hindi kaya--

 

Napabangon si Jongin ng maramdaman niya ang mga ngipin na bumaon sa kaliwang balikat niya. “Aaaaaahhhh. Aray. Aray ko. Masakit. Shit. Fuck. Ano ba? Sino ka ba? Umal-” lumingon siya sa salarin at halos malaglag ang panga niya ng ang tumama sa mga mata niya ay ang pares ng pinakapaborito niyang malalaki ngunit kumikislap na mata.

 

“K-Kyungsoo?” tanong niya ng pabulong dahil baka pag nilakasan niya ay bigla siyang magising at mawala ang lalaki sa harap niya. Ngumiti lang ito sa kanya ng labas ang lahat ng ngipin, ang labi nito’y hugis puso at gustong umiyak ni Jongin dahil para ngang panaginip lang. Pero ang sakit ng balikat niya.

 

“Jongin?” nakatitig pa rin si Jongin sa kanya. Sabi na at pamilyar ang boses dahil ayun ang pinakapaborito nya na boses sa lahat.

 

Lumapit si Kyungsoo sa kanya at naupo sa harapan niya para tignan ang bakat ng ngipin niya sa balikat ni Jongin na exposed sa muscle tee na suot nito. “Masakit ba?” tanong ni Kyungsoo, ang mga mata niyang direktang nakatingin kay Jongin. Hindi umiimik ang binata kaya naman naisipan niya na idiin ang hintuturo niya sa kagat na sigurado siya ay magpapasa mamaya.

 

“Ouch! Kyungsoo naman eh!” sigaw ni Jongin at para itong iiyak. Hinawakan niya ang balikat niya at tinignan ng masama si Kyungsoo. Hindi nga siya nananaginip dahil alam nyang totoo ng marinig niya ang tawa ng kasintahan. _Sila pa, hindi ba?_

 

“Hindi ka kasi umiimik eh! I was waking you up for the past 30 minutes already,” pagtatanggol nito sa sarili. Tinanggal niya ang kamay na nagtatago ng kagat niya sa balikat ni Jongin at dahan-dahan na idinampi ang malalambot niyang labi dito. Natulala si Jongin dahil namiss niya ang pakiramdam ng mga labing iyon.

 

Iniangat ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya at sobrang magkalapit na ang mukha nila ni Jongin. “Better?” pagkahina-hinang tanong nito. Tinignan niya ang mga labi sa harap niya at inaantay na lang ni Jongin na idampi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya ang mga labi na kanina ay nasa balikat niya pero bumalik lang ang mga mata nito para tignan ang sa kanya.

 

“Soojung talked to me. I’m so sorry for being a jealous bitch. Fuck. Sobrang emotional ko lang talaga kagabi. I’m so sorry. I should’ve listened to you but, I let my emotions get to me. Sabi ko naman sayo kaya ayaw ko makipag-usap kapag magkaaway tayo kasi I say lots of things-”

 

“It’s okay, Soo. It’s okay,” bulong ni Jongin sa mga labi niya. “Hindi ako nagsisisi na nangyari yun. At least I know how you feel now. And I’m so sorry for not trying to think about how you’ll feel. Ang confident ko kasi. Naiisip ko, alam mo naman na ikaw lang yung mahal ko kaya okay lang sayo. Pero, fuck, I was so wrong. Of course, hindi mapipigilan yung selos. God, I’m so jealous during that time when Junmyeon was comforting you and hugging you, thinking it should have been me, when your mom died during our internship in Med School. And 'di ko maisip kung gaano kasakit yung makita mo ko na kasama yung taong naging mahalaga sakin. At ayaw ko na isipin. Because when you asked me how’d I feel if I were in your shoes, parang gusto na lang kitang i-lock dito sa kwarto para wala ng maka-agaw sayo,”pagpapatuloy ni Jongin sa mahinang boses. Sila lang dalawa ang nasa kwarto. Sila lang ang nasa bahay. Pero para bang kapag nilakasan nila ang boses nila ay babalik sila sa mundo, at sa ngayon, ayaw muna nila. Masaya sila sa sarili nilang mundo.

 

“I felt guilty, you know,” pag-amin ni Jongin habang hinahawi nya ang mga buhok na nasa noo ni Kyungsoo. Nilapatan niya ito ng halik bago ituloy ang sasabihin niya, habang si Kyungsoo ay seryosong nakikinig.

 

“Nagi-guilty ako kasi. It’s supposed to hurt, pero nung sinabi mo na simula pa lang, na buong buhay mo ako lang yung minahal mo, I felt like the happiest man in the world. I shouldn’t be happy at times like that, when your baring yourself to me, when you’re confessing your emotions. Pero shit, Kyungsoo, gusto kong tumalon at ipagsigawan sa lahat na ako, ako Si Jongin Kim, ang pinakaswerte at pinakamasayang lalaki sa mundo dahil ako lang ang minahal, mahal at mamahalin pa ng isang Kyungsoo Do. Do you know how big of a pleasure is that for me? To be loved by you? To be the only one whom you love? Sobrang saya ko, Kyungsoo. You never fail to make me happy and I feel like I don’t show my love for you enough to equal on what you give me.

“But hear this out, I may not show it every single second of the day, but I really really really and when I said really, fucking really love you. I’m so grateful to have you by my side. You never leave me. Not when I was so afraid of what I feel back when I kissed you during Chanyeol’s party. You never gave up on me when I don’t want everyone to know about us. You waited until I’m ready. You’ve always waited. You waited for me to moved on from her. You’ve waited for me when you confessed and I told you I can’t give you an answer. You said you’ll wait. And you did. And I really hope hindi mo pinagsisisihan yung desisyon na yun. Na lahat na paghihintay na ginawa, worth it-”

 

“It was. Everything I did was worth it because I have you. Everything will be worth it if it’s for you,” Kyungsoo cut him off and finally kissed him on the lips. _Tangina._ Ayun lang ang nasabi ni Jongin nang magdampi ang mga labi nila. “You were taking so long. Kanina pa kita gusto i-kiss. You could’ve just tell me you love me. And that I’m the best person in the world and it would’ve been enough. Ang daldal eh,” reklamo ni Kyungsoo at muli niyang hinalikan ang lalaking nasa harap niya. Ang mga labi nila sumasayaw sa tibok ng mga puso nila.

 

“K-Kyungsoo,” pigil ni Jongin. “Kyungsoo-”

 

“Hmmm?” isa pang halik, “bakit?”

 

Ngumiti si Jongin sa halik at naramdaman niya ang pagngiti din ni Kyungsoo. “Soo, baby, wait.”

 

“Ano?” inis na tanong ni Kyungsoo.

 

Inilagay ni Jongin ang mga kamay nya sa magkabilang pisngi ni Kyungsoo, ang mga kamay ng lalaki ay nasa pisngi nya din at ang isa ay nasa buhok niya. Tinignan niya ito sa mata at saka ngumiti.

 

“You are the best person for me. And the world. And the universe-”

 

“Jongin”

 

“I love you so much,” pagdedeklara ni Jongin at para bang may sumabog na mga fireworks sa paligid nila nang siya naman ang nanguna sa pagdidikit ng labi nila ni Kyungsoo. Kaya nya ‘to gawin habang buhay. Rinig ang pagdampi ng mga labi nila, ang pag-aagawan ng hininga at ang pagsayaw ng dila nila na para bang ito ang una at huling panahon na magdadampi ang mga malalambot na labi nila. Ang mga labi na nagdikit ay napunta sa pag-iisa ng mga katawan, parehas nalulunod sa pagmamahalan na ramdam sa bawat galaw, sa bawat hila at tulak, sa bawat halik na dumadampi sa balat at sa bawat “mahal kita” na naisusulat sa mga kagat. Lumalalim na ang gabi at kasabay nito ang paglalim ng nararamdaman ng mga puso na itinadhana para matagpuan ang isa’t-isa.

 

\--

 

Nagising si Kyungsoo sa mahimbing nyang pagtulog ng maramdaman niya na wala ang mainit na katawan sa kanyang tabi. Kinapa-kapa niya ito, ngunit walang katawang tao ang nasa kabila ng kama nila.

 

“Jongin?” tawag niya ngunit walang sumasagot. Napilitan siya tumayo at imulat ang isang mata para tignan ang orasan sa bedside table niya, tumingin pabalik ang mga pulang numero na nagsasaad na 1:43 na ng umaga. Bumalik siya sa pagkakahiga pero napatayo siya ulit dahil may naaninag siya bago niya ipikit ang mga mata niya. Tumingin siya sa kung nasaan ang atensyon nya kanina at hindi siya nagkakamali, ang hinahanap niya ay nakaupo sa lapag sa tabi niya, ang mga kamay nito ay nasa kama at naka-alalay sa ulo niya. Ang mga mata niya’y na kay Kyungsoo lang. Ganoon na din ang ngiti nito sa labi. _Akin lang._

 

“Hi,” bati nito sa kanya. “Miss mo ko?” tanong ni Jongin sa kanya at natawa na lang si Kyungsoo bago sya tumango.

 

“Oo. Anong ginagawa mo dyan?” tanong niya pabalik sabay hikab.

 

Tinignan lang siya ni Jongin at iniling nito ang ulo. “Pinapanuod kita matulog. Binabantayan kita. Baka mawala ka bigla eh,” pag-amin nito na ikinamula ng mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo. Laking pasalamat niya na patay na ang ilaw at ang lamp na lamang sa tabi ng kama niya ang bukas.

 

“Para kang gago, Jongin, tara na dito. Matulog na tayo,” hihiga na sana siya ulit pero kinuha ni Jongin ang kamay niya. “Lagi mo na lang ako minumura. Bad ka,” reklamo nito at gusto na talaga matawa ni Kyungsoo dahil para itong bata.

 

“Ayos lang yan, babe. Mas minamahal din naman kita eh,” banat niya at napatingin sa kanya si Jongin, nanlaki ang mga mata nito dahil ngayon nya lang narinig si Kyungsoo na gumamit ng pick-up line.

 

Tinusok-tusok ni Kyungsoo ng hintuturo ng kabila nyang kamay ang pisngi ni Jongin, “tatawa na yan oh. Tara na kasi.” Bumalik lang si Jongin sa paglalaro sa kamay ni Kyungsoo at natawa na talaga ang nakakatandang lalaki.

 

“Mahal, halika na, tulog na tayo,” lambing ni Kyungsoo. Alam niyang kahinaan ng boyfriend nya kapag tinatawag niya itong “mahal”.

 

“Kyungsoo”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Will you marry me?” sincere na tanong ni Jongin at binitawan nito ang kamay ni Kyungsoo.

 

Gulat na gulat siya at di niya alam ang sasabihin ngunit isang ngiti ang naipinta sa mukha niya ng makita niya ang red na ribbon wire, na sigurado siya ay panali niya sa charger niya, na nakaribbon sa taas ng couple ring nila ni Jongin. Isang malaking ngiti ang iginanti niya sa ngiti ni Jongin nang magkatinginan sila bago niya ito pitikin sa noo.

 

“Nagtanong ka pa eh nailagay mo na yung ring,” saway niya dito.

 

Ngumiti lang lalo si Jongin sa kanya at hinawakan ulit ang kamay niya, nilalaro ang singsing sa daliri niya, “para sure na. Para di ka maka-hindi. Hinigpitan ko na din para di matanggal.”

 

_Mahal na mahal talaga kita, Jongin Kim._

 

“What if I say no?” pang-aasar niya dito at tinignan na naman siya ng masama ni Jongin. “Bawal mag-no. Ang mag-no, papanget.”

 

Natawa na lang si Kyungsoo sa binata, “para kang bata.”

 

“So, is that a yes?” hopeful na tanong ulit ni Jongin. Halatang kabado ang lalaki at gusto syang batukan ni Kyungsoo dahil wala naman syang rason para hindi pumayag.

 

Kunwari ay nag-isip muna siya hanggang sa hinampas na siya ni Jongin sa braso kasabay ng isang whiny na “Kyungsoo naman eh~”

 

“It’s a yes, Jongin Kim. I’ll marry you,” pagsagot niya dito at hindi na siya nagulat ng biglang tumayo si Jongin sa kinauupuan niya para halikan siyang muli.

  


_Mahal na mahal na mahal talaga kita, Kyungsoo Do._

 


End file.
